HSUB
As the successor to the LSUB, the HSUB combines aspects of several other systems, however the greater size lets it hold vastly more than the LSUB, which was flawed due to the very small amount of space and carrying capacity. Whilst it lacks the stealth found on the predecessor, it has many more weapons and it is capable of making more bloons. Unfortunately it still has the whole "explodes when critically damaged" problem. It's still highly respected regardless. The HSUB is the Heavy Siege Unit Beta. It's a boss of a thing. It is a Large offensive attacker combining effects from HYPNO PULSAR, D.E.F.E.N.C.E and Infestor (You thought you heard the last of that, eh?) It holds several weapon systems from 3 different blimps (as was mentioned before). However unlike the LSUB, these systems aren't miniturised. It's an incomplete and flawed unit however,like the LSUB it technically takes 100 more damage to pop it that what you need to do, but 100 damage before you defeat it the systems break down and the HSUB self destructs, upon said destruction it deals very high damage within a fairly large radius around the ship. It has 9750 health and it moves at 0.5x the speed of a ZOMG. Equipment It's capable of using DEFENCE's Decoy, Heavy Decoy, Electric blocker and the Emergency shields! It has a pair of Infest spore bays. It has a acid-missile launcher. It also has armor plating and laser cannons like those found on the PULSAR. Pulsar Parts The laser beams. Unlike the Pulsar this only has 2 on each side, they almost act like a 4/2 dartling gun, however they're fixed in place and deal far less damage. Said beams do 0.1 damage every 0.1 seconds (each) with infinite range and pierce. The damage seems low but it quickly scales up (x2) for every 2 seconds it's beating upon a specific tower. Towers are more than capable of taking damage from multiple beam if they're of a large size. The armour. This stuff is strong... 7.5AD. -25% Universal damage taken (applied before the AD). -20% blast and plasma damage taken. As well as -75% fire damage taken. (applied before -25% Universal). Anti-resistance/AD attacks are 50% less effective Fortunately for the player, wherever the weapons are, the armour isn't. with such a gun-happy warship, this has far more open-spots than the Pulsar. Defence Parts It can use these 4 things that're part of the Defence. Decoy: It sends a few lead bloons with a 25hp forcefield protecting each of them. Emergency shields: After losing 25%/50%/75% of the max health, it gains 2 Absolute Defence that can't be removed. Heavy Decoy: It sends a BFB with a 350 hp forcefield. Electric blocker: Fires electric charges that destroy missile like things in mid air, has a reload time of .5 seconds. Infestor Parts It carries a single acid missile launcher and a pair of infest spore launchers. The acid rockets fire at a slow rate released from the front in the HSUB and it heads for a tower (it will try to target clusters of towers ( the missile is seeking)) and it will explode into acid, which will coat towers and bloons alike with acid which is as powerful as that of a 2/1 glue gunner. This has a very wide AOE (roughly the radius of a 2/2 bomb tower). Also 1 Infest Spore is released every 4 second (from each of the 2 bays). Oh, and any bloons the HSUB makes is also infested. Children. 1 MOAB with a 150 HP forcefield. (It has low space!) Category:Bosses Category:Capital Blimps Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons